


Uruk-Hai Mourning Song and Other Poems

by OsheenNevoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsheenNevoy/pseuds/OsheenNevoy
Summary: Apparently it's my new ambition to become the poet laureate of the Uruk-Hai.  Collected here are the poems I've been composing in the early stages of a fiction project I'm just beginning: a revisionist look at the War of the Ring from the point of view of a band of Uruk-Hai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in the very early stages of a new fan fiction project I’m just beginning: a revisionist account of the War of the Ring from the point of view of a band of the Fighting Uruk-Hai of Isengard. This mourning song will feature in the first story or chapter in those chronicles. How much of them I am likely to write, I don’t know; I hope not to get completely caught up in this project, since I have two other novels currently in the works, in a different fandom. But these "Chronicles of the Uruk-Hai" are most definitely crying out to me to be written.

Uruk-Hai Mourning Song  
Composed for the funeral of Uglúk, a captain of the Uruk-Hai of Isengard

Long howl the Wargs  
Names of the never-returned  
Long feast the birds  
Thick on the fields of the slain.

Short are our days  
Moments of triumph and love  
Short be the time  
Until I see you again.

Long may our names  
Live at the end of our days  
Short be my wait  
Until you welcome me home.


	2. Chapter 2: Uruk-Hai War Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second poem that will feature in my planned "Chronicles of the Uruk-Hai." Although J.R.R. Tolkien gives us numerous songs of Elves, Hobbits and Men, the songs of his Orcs receive far less of his attention. Merry says of the army that marched from Isengard, "They were all singing with harsh voices, and laughing, making a hideous din." The song that follows, in my "Chronicles," will be one of the songs comprising that famous din.

Uruk-Hai War Song  
(Sung on the march to the Hornburg)

Straw-haired horseboys, singing Elf-lords  
Preening Men in cities tall  
Here’s the day you long have dreaded  
Now’s the hour of your fall.

Long you dreamed that you could rule us  
Long you thought this world your own  
We will topple down your glory  
We will hurl you from your throne.

Uruk-Hai! Fight on to victory  
Like the fire that all devours  
Fight with arrows, swords and courage  
Fight and win! This world is ours.


End file.
